


Whispers in the Night

by ThingsWeDo4_Love



Series: Howard's son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, POV Maria Stark, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/ThingsWeDo4_Love
Summary: Maria wakes up in the middle of the night to find her bed empty. She knows exactly where Howard is going to be.





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sussurros na Noite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130605) by [CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR (ThingsWeDo4_Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR). 



Maria woke up to find her bed empty.

Howard had promised not to work in the lab until that late.

He had fought with Tony today, something about not entering in the lab without permission. Because of that she knew exactly where he would be.

She got her robe and leaves the bedroom, determined to drag her husband away from whatever he is working back to her bed. Howard was no longer young, and they had a child to care of, working up until that late should be the last thing to go through Howard's mind.

But while she was walking in the hall she heard a whispering voice. It's Howard. He's in his son's bedroom.

The door is half closed, but she can look inside.

Howard is knelt beside Tony's bed. He's whispering while Tony sleeps peacefully.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure you're always safe, I know I'm not good at expressing what I feel in words and gestures, but know that when I yell and complain to you I actually mean that I love you and I want you to you be safe”

She went back to bed. Without matter if Howard came back with her or not.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Tony is a small child, about 3 - 6 years old.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it :D


End file.
